Phantom Planet
"Phantom Planet" is the series finale of Danny Phantom. It premiered on Nickelodeon on August 24, 2007 as a one-hour episode consisting of two parts (the 52nd and 53rd episodes, respectively). It is the fourth and final Danny Phantom TV movie. Plot Deep in space near Saturn's rings, one of Vlad's satellite probes examines a nearby asteroid, which is composed of "Ecto-ranium," an element ghosts cannot touch. A portal to the Ghost Zone opens and Vlad emerges from it with the Infi-map. Danny and his friends emerge from the portal soon after, and a battle ensues. Danny takes back the Infi-map and Vlad's satellite is destroyed in the battle. Back in Amity Park, Vlad hatches a plan to eliminate Danny once and for all. He announces that he has created his own team of teenage ghost hunters, called "Masters' Blasters." Masters' Blasters prove to be much more effective than Danny at catching ghosts, to the point where Danny can no longer stand them. Danny and his friends meet in the basement of Fenton Works, where Jack and Maddie have dismantled the Ghost Portal to upgrade its systems (partially to increase their music download speed). Danny and his friends discuss Masters' Blasters, and Danny thinks that if they are much better ghost hunters than he is, the world no longer needs him. Danny speculates that if the ghost portal gave him his ghost powers, it could probably take them away as well. Despite his friends' protests, Danny activates the partially-dismantled portal, which takes away all of Danny's ghost powers, returning him to full-human and leaving a white streak in his hair as the only trace of his previous status as a half-ghost. The portal is destroyed in the process, leaving a permanent reminder that there is no going back for him. While he is happy to finally have a normal life again, his friends are outraged by his rash decision to get rid of his powers. Masters' Blasters, seeing that Danny Phantom no longer shows up to fight ghosts, start charging hefty fees for their ghost-hunting services. Things get worse when scientists discover an enormous asteroid on a collision course with Earth, which they term the "Disasteroid." After exhausting all possible ways of destroying the Disasteroid, the final plan is a pair of rockets that will drill into the asteroid and destroy it from the inside. Leading the mission is Jack and the Masters' Blasters. The missiles fire and destroy the asteroid, but they destroy the wrong one. Jack is blamed for the failure, but he knows that Vlad punched in the targeting data, and becomes suspicious of Vlad. When scientists discover that the asteroid came from Saturn's rings, Danny realizes that the whole thing is Vlad's fault, as the satellite's explosion sent the asteroid out of orbit and caused it to go towards Earth. At a press conference, Vlad announces that he has a plan to save Earth, and with everyone in the world watching, Vlad transforms and reveals that he is Vlad Plasmius. He announces that he is the only person who can save the world, and that he would do it by turning the Disasteroid intangible, causing it to fly right through the Earth, but only if the world's leaders agree to make him ruler of the world and give him 500 billion dollars. After his demands are met, Vlad and Jack fly to the Disasteroid. During the trip, Vlad reveals to Jack that it was Jack's fault he became half-ghost, back in college when Jack's first ghost portal malfunctioned and blasted Vlad, infusing him with ghost DNA. Vlad flies out of the ship to make the asteroid intangible, but is met with a painful shock, as the Disasteroid is composed entirely of ecto-ranium and is extremely harmful to ghosts. Vlad begs Jack to help him, but Jack, finally realizing that who he thought was his lifelong friend was an evil person, refuses, abandoning Vlad in space. On Earth, Danny and his friends come up with a plan to turn the Earth intangible instead of the Disasteroid. They realize that they will need hundreds of ghosts to help, and use the Infi-map to find a natural portal to the Ghost Zone. Danny's enemies in the Ghost Zone are all too happy to see him without his ghost powers, however, and take great pleasure in beating him up, finally getting revenge on him for defeating them all those times in the past. This inexplicably returns all of Danny's ghost powers to him. Danny goes ghost once again and defeats all his enemies at once using his Ghostly Wail, which inexplicably does not force him to return to human form after using it. He then decides to return to the human world with a new plan. At Amity Park Town Hall, Danny announces his plan to the world: they will wrap the Earth in metal tubes connecting to a central hub, and Danny will capture hundreds of ghosts from the Ghost Zone and use their energy to turn the entire Earth intangible. At first, Danny is met with silence, but Jack and Maddie get applause going, and soon people all over the world cheer for him. With the help of everyone from all over Earth, Danny's friends complete their parts of the plan, and they all meet in Antarctica for the final stage of the plan. Before Danny leaves on his mission, Sam returns the "Wes" ring to him and asks him to promise to come back, and they embrace each other and kiss. He then flies into the Ghost Zone. Danny is close to catching all the ghosts needed when all his old enemies, led by Skulker, appear and attack. Before they finish him, Danny convinces them to listen to his plan. Back in Antarctica, Danny's ship appears from a ghost portal and crashes into a mountain. As everyone fears the worst, Jazz tells her parents who Danny really is. Just then, Danny flies out of the Ghost Zone followed by all his ghost allies and enemies, who charge the hub and turn the Earth intangible. They are just barely able to hold it long enough for the Disasteroid to fly through. The crisis averted, the ghosts return to the Ghost Zone and Danny Phantom returns to his friends. Jack and Maddie ask Danny if there's something he wants to tell them, and Danny transforms, revealing his secret to the whole world. The world celebrates and hails Danny Phantom as a hero, building statues of Danny in Amity Park and in the capital of every country. Tucker inexplicably becomes the new mayor of Amity Park. In space, Vlad accepts his destiny of isolation and loneliness as a "space nomad." He is then crushed by the Disasteroid. In the last scene, Danny and Sam share their feelings for each other. Danny then transforms and takes Sam for a romantic flight. Series continuity *Danny gives Sam the class ring Jack gave him to give to her in "Flirting With Disaster." Trivia *Allusions: ''See List of allusions '' *Goofs: ''See List of goofs '' *A running gag throughout the episode is Danny losing his jumpsuit after Masters' Blasters capture a ghost. *This is the only episode with no design or tagline on the title card; it is simply the words "PHANTOM PLANET" with an outer space background. **This episode's title card is the only one on which Danny does not appear. **This is the only episode without a cold opening scene. *In this episode, all the ghosts except Dark Danny make cameo appearances. *Sam is the last character to speak in this episode, making her the last character to speak in the entire show. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Movies Category:Episodes that involve multiple ghosts